Los cupidos de los siete mares
by N. Cullen7
Summary: Los miedos de Hanon y Rina se ven cumplidos cuando tienen que separarse de Nagisa y Masahiro. Pasaran seis años separados hasta que Luchia cansada de ver sufrir a sus amigas idea un plan para que todas tengan su final feliz.


**Disclaimer: **Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Michiko Yokote y Pink Hanamori (qué más quisiera yo que Kaito fuera mío pero va a ser que no! XD). Yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.**

* * *

**

**Hola!! Bueno antes que nada aclaro que lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos y lo que está en letra normal el presente. Es lo primero que escribo sobre este anime, espero que os guste!! ^^**

* * *

**Los cupidos de los siete mares**

**Luchia POV:**

Habían pasado ya siete años desde nuestro último enfrentamiento con Lord Mikel, ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Aunque también tenía cosas malas volver a la normalidad como que Rina y Hanon estaban alejadas de Nagisa y Masahiro. Fue el peor momento de nuestras vidas, aunque yo había sido la única que había tenido un final feliz con Kaito las desgracias de mis amigas eran también mis desgracias.

Ellas sufrían por estar lejos de sus respectivos amores al igual que ellos sufrían por ellas. Lo peor de todo era saber que se seguían amando como el primer día y no podían estar juntos.

Rina, Hanon y yo nos vimos obligadas después de un año de haber derrotado a Lord Mikel de volver a nuestros reinos, no los podíamos abandonar, al fin y al cabo éramos las princesas de nuestros reinos.

Kaito vino conmigo, él también podía vivir en el mundo marino ya que era el príncipe de Panthalassa.

Pero Hanon y Rina no corrieron con la misma suerte, Nagisa y Masahiro eran humanos. A los cuales no les podían contar su secreto si no querían convertirse en burbujas.

Me sentía mal por ser la única que tenía la felicidad al alcance de mis manos. Una lágrima silenciosa escapó de mi ojo.

- ¿Luchia?- oí la voz de Kaito y me giré, estaba recostado en la puerta mientras me miraba tristemente.

Él también sufría por lo mismo que yo. El año que nos quedamos en el mundo humano todos empezamos a salir en grupo y Kaito se había hecho amigo de Nagisa y Masahiro, eran inseparables.

Él también sufrió mucho cuando tuvo que alejarse de ellos.

Y si nosotros nos sentíamos así pero sabíamos la verdad ¿cómo se sentirían Nagisa y Masahiro? La excusa que les dimos para desaparecer todos fue que nos mudábamos de país, que no podíamos permanecer por más tiempo ahí.

Sin duda fue el momento más doloroso de mi vida, incluso más doloroso que cuando descubrí que Kaito no me recordaba y que encima estaba con Mikaru. Al fin y al cabo las cosas terminaron bien para nosotros pero esto fue mil veces peor porque sabíamos que no había solución posible.

Ellos no eran de nuestro mundo.

- ¿Sí, Kaito?- le dije con un intento de sonrisa, pero ésta no me llegó a los ojos.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en lo mismo?- me preguntó con tristeza.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Noté como las lágrimas empezaban a salir sin control de mis ojos y me levanté de mi sitio para abrazar a Kaito con todas mis fuerzas, él me abrazó de igual forma.

- Oh, Kaito, es que me parece todo tan injusto. ¿Por qué ellas no pueden ser felices al igual que lo somos tú y yo?

Kaito se limitó a acariciarme la espalda intentando calmarme. Aunque Kaito permaneciera en silencio sabía que le dolía igual que a mí. Yo sufría por Hanon y Rina y él por Nagisa y Masahiro.

Consiguió tener una amistad tan fuerte como la que yo tenía con mis amigas.

Las únicas que no salieron perjudicadas cuando tuvieron que volver a su reino fueron Seira, Coco, Noel y Karen.

Ellas jamás se enamoraron de ningún humano. Bueno excepto Karen pero eso es otra historia…

Pero parecía que todos los amores entre humanos y sirenas estaban destinados al fracaso. Primero fue el de Sara y el profesor Tarou. Y ahora el de mis amigas con sus respectivas almas gemelas.

¡Era todo tan injusto!

Kaito pasó horas consolándome, permanecimos en silencio un buen rato hasta que al final logré calmarme.

No era la primera vez que sucedía esto, yo lloraba y Kaito me consolaba. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Era como un impulso que me impedía dejar las cosas tal cual están por más tiempo.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Al parecer Kaito notó mi repentino cambio de humor.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- me preguntó mientras me miraba, yo levanté la vista de su pecho para mirarle. Ya que ahora mismo nos encontrábamos recostados en nuestra cama. Yo apoyada sobre su pecho mientras él me abrazaba.

- Estaba pensando en que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. No podemos seguir con los brazos cruzados viendo como nuestros amigos mueren en vida.

Yo sabía exactamente como se sentían Hanon y Rina. Pero Kaito también sabía cómo se encontraban Nagisa y Masahiro, él iba a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Para Hanon y Rina eso era demasiado doloroso, verlos por un rato y luego tener que volver a separarse, por lo que jamás les visitaban.

Por lo que decidieron dejar el tema estar e intentar olvidarlos. Pero obviamente todo fue en vano.

- ¿Qué sugieres?- me preguntó Kaito.

- Ellos no pueden estar juntos porque no saben que Hanon y Rina son sirenas y ellas no pueden decírselo. Pero... ¿qué pasaría si lo descubrieran por ellos mismos? Entonces ni Hanon ni Rina se convertirían en burbujas.- le dije con entusiasmo, pues eso era lo que sentía en este momento por mi plan recién creado.

- Pero ¿y luego qué pasaría? Nagisa y Masahiro no podrían vivir con ellas como yo hago contigo. Ellos no pueden vivir en el mundo marino.

- No, ellos no. Pero ellas sí pueden vivir en el mundo humano.

Kaito levantó una ceja.

- Pero sus respectivos reinos no dejaran que se marchen al mundo humano si no hay ninguna amenaza, sabes que las protegen y cuidan de ellas a todo momento. No soportan estar separados de sus princesas.

La emoción que sentía pasó a un segundo plano mientras la tristeza me volvía a invadir. Yo sabía a lo que se refería Kaito. El hecho de que años atrás fuéramos al mundo humano solo fue porque Gaito y sus diablesas estaban atacando nuestros reinos con la intención de capturarnos para así poder robarnos nuestras perlas.

Pero entonces una idea pasó por mi mente.

Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro e inmediatamente miré a Kaito.

- Tengo una idea.

* * *

- Vamos chicas, vais más lentas que los caracoles de mar.- dije mientras nadaba hacia la superficie.

Antiguamente mi comentario hubiera sido como un desafío y hubiéramos hecho una carrera hasta la superficie pero ellas no estaban para esos juegos. Simplemente me sonrieron con una sonrisa triste que no les llegó a los ojos.

- Aún no entiendo para que quieres que te acompañemos para mirar el atardecer.- susurró Hanon con tristeza.

Yo sabía que les dolía salir a la superficie pues eso les recordaba lo que perdieron. Pero como que me llamaba Luchia Doumoto (ahora era la esposa de Kaito Doumoto) ése era el último día que veía a mis amigas tristes.

Ya no más.

- Sí, Luchia ¿qué tiene de especial este atardecer para que prácticamente nos hayas arrastrado a acompañarte?- secundó Rina con el mismo tono que Hanon.

Yo simplemente sonreí.

- Ya lo veréis.- dije y empecé a nadar más rápido dejándolas atrás.

Una de las ventajas de ser sirena era que podíamos nadar a velocidades de vértigo, la sensación de libertad que me invadía era magnifica.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi que me seguían el juego y con sonrisas empezamos a hacer una carrera a la superficie.

Aunque ninguna ganó, las tres asomamos nuestra cabeza y parte de nuestro cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Les señalé una roca que había cerca de un acantilado y las tres nos fuimos a sentar ahí.

Nos quedamos en silencio contemplando el atardecer mientras cada una se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Estar en la superficie nos trajo a todas tantos recuerdos que cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya era de noche, la luna ya estaba en lo más alto alumbrando nuestras colas de sirena.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Kaito estaba tardando demasiado ¿habría ocurrido algo?

Pero como si de una respuesta a mi pregunta se tratara oí jadeos de sorpresa detrás de nosotras, desde el acantilado que estaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

Hanon y Rina miraron arriba sorprendidas y preocupadas por ser descubiertas. En cambio yo fijé mi vista en la luna sonriendo enormemente.

- ¿Hanon?

- ¿Rina?

Oí que exclamaban a la vez Nagisa y Masahiro.

Hanon y Rina me miraron confusas al ver que yo no parecía sorprendida de haber sido descubierta, ya que las tres estábamos transformadas en sirenas.

- ¿Luchia tú sabías esto?- me preguntó con ojos como platos Rina.

Por primera vez aparté mi mirada de la luna y me giré hacia ellas que me miraban expectantes.

Sonreí mientras asentía.

- Ya es hora de que dejéis de sufrir, si ellos son vuestra felicidad adelante.- les expliqué mientras ambas me miraban con la boca abierta.

Los ojos de Hanon se humedecieron antes de que susurrara con dolor:

- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho Luchia? Has abierto aún más la herida, sabes que jamás podremos estar juntos. Nuestros mundos nos separan.

Mi sonrisa alegre cambió a una de comprensión.

- Ya no, Hanon. Vuestros mundos ya no van a volver a interferir.

Ambas volvieron a mirarme sorprendidas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Volví a girar mi vista hacia la luna mientras hablaba.

- No he sido yo sola la que os ha visto sufrir todos estos años, la gente de vuestros reinos también ha sido testigo de vuestro sufrimiento. Todos ellos quieren lo mejor para vosotras y si Nagisa y Masahiro son vuestra felicidad ellos lo aprueban. Harían cualquier cosa por ver a sus princesas felices aunque eso signifique perderlas ya que saben que tendréis que renunciar a vivir en vuestro reino.

Oí como jadeaban con incredulidad.

- ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo?- sollozó con voz rota Rina.

Asentí aún sin mirarlas.

- Sí, ya no tenéis porque sufrir más. Cuando hoy habéis salido de vuestro reino ha sido para no volver, pero las puertas de vuestro reino siempre estarán abiertas para vosotras. Toda la gente de vuestros reinos sabe que solo seréis felices en el mundo humano por lo que os dejan marchar. Eso sí, esperaran vuestras visitas de vez en cuando.- dije lo último sonriendo, aún recordaba las miles de veces que me habían repetido que les dijera que fueran a visitarlos de vez en cuando.

Volví a girar mi rostro hacia ellas y vi que sus ojos brillaban con una nueva esperanza.

- ¿Has hecho todo eso por nosotras?- preguntó Hanon entre sollozos pero con ese brillo nuevo de felicidad instalado en sus ojos.

- Haría cualquier cosa por mis amigas.- respondí antes de abrazarlas fuertemente para luego tirarme de la piedra en la que estábamos sentadas para sumergirme en las profundidades.

Pues Nagisa y Masahiro estaban bajando del acantilado para hablar con ellas.

Yo de mientras cruzaría los dedos para que todo se arreglase entre ellos. Así que con la esperanza de que mis amigas fueran por fin felices fui a reunirme con Kaito.

**Hanon POV:**

No podía creerme que esto estuviera pasando. ¿Sería posible que después de todo pudiera ser feliz con Nagisa? Vi como Luchia se perdía en las profundidades del mar, pero eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando vi como Nagisa y Masahiro acababan de bajar del acantilado y empezaban a meterse en el agua

Miré a Rina y ambas asentimos mientras nos tiramos al mar para nadar hasta la orilla y reunirnos con ellos. No podíamos esperar hasta que ellos llegaran hasta nosotras, les habíamos extrañado demasiado.

Cuando llegamos hasta ellos el agua les cubría hasta la cintura.

Nos encontrábamos tan emocionadas que prácticamente nos lanzamos a abrazarles como si hiciera siglos que no los viéramos. Y en cierta forma así era, estos seis años que habíamos pasado separados habían sido como siglos.

Ellos al parecer pensaban lo mismo ya que nos abrazaron de igual forma. Era raro estar abrazando a Nagisa mientras aún era una sirena, pero era agradable.

Era una escena sumamente dramática, pues ahora todos llorábamos sin decir palabra. Al parecer no sabíamos cómo empezar. Ellos porque acaban de descubrir que éramos sirenas y nosotras porque no sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar.

Rina y yo nos volvimos a mirar y al parecer las dos pensábamos igual... necesitábamos intimidad.

Así que cada una agarró la mano de su alma gemela y nos fuimos a la orilla, aunque Rina se fue por la izquierda y Nagisa y yo por la derecha, una vez que volvimos a tener piernas.

Ellos simplemente nos seguían porque al parecer habían pensado lo mismo que Rina y yo.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente y estuvimos completamente solos, nos sentamos contemplando el mar y las estrellas.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- preguntó por primera vez rompiendo el silencio.

Aunque nuestros ojos aún estaban húmedos de tanto llorar su voz sonaba rota, como estaba segura que sonaba también la mía.

- No podía, si te lo hubiese contado me hubiera convertido en burbujas.- expliqué girando mi rostro hacia él mientras estudiaba su rostro.

Había cambiado mucho, aunque aún tenía ese aire infantil que le caracterizaba. Estaba muchísimo más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

- Entonces ¿qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué antes no podías contármelo y ahora sí?

Sonreí tristemente.

- Yo no te lo he contado, tú lo has descubierto. Por cierto ¿qué hacíais ahí tú y Masahiro?

Ya sabía que Luchia tenía mucho que ver en esto pero quería oír su explicación para poder escuchar esa voz que tanto había extrañado.

- Kaito vino esta tarde a nuestras casas, dijo que tenía algo que mostrarnos. Sinceramente nos sorprendimos, hacía casi un año que no le veíamos y siempre que nos visitaba él parecía también sufrir pero hoy parecía distinto, alegre, así que sin dudarlo le seguimos. Nos trajo hasta el acantilado y nos dijo que miráramos abajo y entonces os vimos... te vi como sirena. Al principio no te reconocí, estabas diferente transformada en sirena pero luego me quedé mirándote fijamente y me di cuenta que sí eras tú. Masahiro pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo al mismo tiempo que yo pero con Rina, ya que no pudimos controlar nuestros jadeos de sorpresa.

Sonreí.

Me hacía inmensamente feliz que no se hubiera olvidado de mí y que incluso pudiera reconocerme convertida en sirena.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Nagisa siguió hablando.

- Cuando nos giramos a preguntarle a Kaito que significaba esto él ya no estaba, había desaparecido, así que no perdimos tiempo y empezamos a bajar del acantilado para reunirnos con vosotras. Aún me cuesta mucho de creer ¿cómo puede ser que seáis sirenas? Se supone que las sirenas no existen...- lo último lo dijo más para sí que para mí.

- Lo sé, pero existimos. Siempre lo hemos hecho solo que nos hemos tenido que ocultar de los humanos.

- ¿Entonces "La Sirenita" está basada en hechos reales?- preguntó con tono inocente.

No pude evitar reír, pero no una risa falsa como la de estos últimos años, sino una risa verdadera, una risa feliz.

Puede que Nagisa ya no fuera un niño pero su mente seguía conservando ese aire infantil e inocente, del cual me había enamorado. Antes de conocer a Nagisa siempre me habían gustado las personas mayores que yo, como el profesor Tarou, pero cuando conocí a Nagisa vi que era mucho más divertido que los humanos adultos. Con él podía ser yo misma y a la misma vez sacar a la niña que llevaba dentro.

Sin duda Nagisa era mi alma gemela, no podía creer que cuando le conocí siempre le rechazaba porque me parecía un niño, que equivocada había estado. Lo bueno es que Nagisa no se rindió, si lo hubiera hecho no sé que hubiera sido de mí.

Él lo era todo para mí.

Nagisa aún seguía esperando una respuesta, parecía confundido porque me riera. Pero en vez de responderle hice algo que había querido hacer durante estos largos años.

Me lancé a sus brazos y le besé, sus labios me habían sido prohibidos tiempo atrás pero ya no podía seguir separada de él. Todo yo, mi mente, mi cuerpo exigía su compañía todos los días de mi vida.

Él parecía pensar lo mismo ya que me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad mientras me recostaba en la arena y él se ponía encima de mí.

Esta vez no iba a dejarle escapar, iba a luchar por mi felicidad.

Me faltaría vida para agradecerle a Luchia todo lo que había hecho por mí. Sin duda era la mejor amiga que una persona podría tener.

Agradecía a la reina del agua haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer lo que era la verdadera amistad. Porque eso era lo que yo, Luchia y Rina éramos, las mejores amigas.

**Rina POV: **

Después de separarnos de Hanon y Nagisa seguimos andando un poco más mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Sus ojos mostraban tanto sufrimiento como los míos, pero también pude detectar un pequeño brillo de esperanza. Y no era el único, yo también tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos arreglar las cosas aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron muy bien...

_- Masahiro hay algo que tengo que decirte.- le dije sin mirarle a los ojos._

_Él pareció notar la seriedad en mis palabras ya que me miró intensamente. Como si adivinara lo que iba a decirle sentí como se estremecía._

_- No, por favor, no lo digas.- suplicó._

_- Lo siento, te dije que un día ocurriría. Ya no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, tengo que regresar a mi país.- y esta vez levanté mi mirada para mirarle a los ojos y que viera que la decisión ya estaba tomada aunque eso me matara en vida._

_Él al ver la determinación en mis ojos dio un paso atrás mientras sus ojos se humedecían._

_- No, por favor, Rina. No te marches.- volvió a suplicar con desesperación.- Me mata la idea de tener que separarme de ti. _

_- A mí también me mata la idea pero no puedo hacer nada, es mi obligación._

_Odiaba mentirle y decirle que me iba a otro país pero no podía explicarle los verdaderos motivos de mi partida. En cierta forma intentaba mentirle lo menos posible, simplemente sustituía las palabras: "Tengo que volver a mi reino" por "Tengo que volver a mi país"._

_Masahiro se quedó en silencio por unos momentos mientras parecía pensar en algo importante._

_- Está bien, voy contigo.- dijo firme mientras me miraba con la esperanza reluciendo en sus ojos._

_Me sentí un monstruo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_- No puedes.- y entonces con profundo dolor vi como la esperanza de sus ojos se rompía en mil pedazos al igual que su corazón._

_Aunque si le servía de consuelo su corazón no era el único roto en este momento, el mío estaba incluso más destrozado de lo que jamás creí posible._

_- ¿Por qué?- susurró con voz rota._

_Desvié mi mirada, no podía seguir manteniendo su mirada cuando sabía que no podía decirle la verdad._

_- Simplemente no puedes, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_No soportaba más tiempo esto, en cualquier momento me desmoronaría y no quería que él fuera testigo del dolor que me consumía. Así que di unos cuantos pasos hasta estar enfrente de él y le besé, mi beso de despedida. _

_Rápidamente giré sobre mis talones y empecé a correr en dirección contraria a él._

_Entonces Masahiro pareció reaccionar y me siguió hasta agarrarme un brazo y hacerme girar hacia él._

_- Dame al menos una dirección para escribirte, un número de teléfono, lo que sea.- exclamó con desesperación._

_Mi corazón roto se encogió una vez más sabiendo que no podía mantener contacto con él. Eso solo haría que las cicatrices nunca sanaran. ¿Para qué iba a mantener contacto con el amor de mi vida si jamás podría estar junto a él?_

_Eso sin contar que en el mundo marino no hay ni teléfonos ni direcciones. Era mejor romper por lo sano, no soportaría mantener el contacto y ver que con los años me olvidaba y se enamoraba de otra chica. _

_Como sé que pasaría con el tiempo._

_No sería capaz de soportar saber que su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más. Así que reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y me aparté de él bruscamente._

_- No podemos mantener el contacto, es lo mejor.- dije mientras las lagrimas descendían por mis mejillas._

_Él cerró los ojos con dolor ante mis palabras, sabía que cada palabra que decía era un duro golpe a su corazón por eso no podía seguir allí haciéndole más daño, cuanto antes me marchara sería mejor para él._

_Volví a correr y esta vez él ya no me siguió._

_Aunque gritó una última frase al viento que a día de hoy jamás he podido olvidar._

_- ¡Al menos prométeme que nunca me olvidaras! ¡Yo nunca lo haré!_

_Estuve tentada a responderle que yo tampoco nunca le olvidaría pero eso solo haría más difíciles las cosas. No quería que cuando se volviera a enamorar se sintiera culpable por haberme olvidado así que como una cobarde corrí sin responderle, aunque sabía que eso nuevamente era un duro golpe para él, tal vez el peor de todos._

_No le respondí verbalmente pero sí le respondí mentalmente ya que así no se vería obligado a mantener una promesa y podría ser feliz en un futuro: "Te prometo que nunca te olvidare."_

Los ojos se me humedecieron al recordar ese momento y no pude evitar derramar en lágrimas todo el dolor que sentía, él pareció notarlo y paró de andar.

Levantó sus manos y secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó.

- Estaba recordando nuestra despedida.- le dije apartando la mirada de sus ojos que me miraban con amor y tristeza.

Él sonrió con nostalgia.

- He cumplido mi promesa.- soltó de repente.

Eso me pilló desprevenida y sin poder evitarlo le abracé.

- Yo también. Siento no haberte respondido ese día pero creí que era lo mejor. Pensé que si no te respondía en un futuro cuando encontraras nuevamente el amor no te verías obligado a mantener la promesa.

Él suspiró.

- Jamás podría olvidarte o enamorarme de otra persona. Lo que siento por ti es algo demasiado fuerte y nadie podría sustituirte. ¿Sabes? Aún a pesar de que nunca volviste y ni siquiera me diste tu dirección no perdí la esperanza de que tal vez alguna día volvieras. No te imaginas cuanto tiempo he estado soñando con este momento. Aunque tengo que reconocer que la parte en la que te encontraba siendo sirena jamás la imaginé.- dijo con un tono de humor que me hizo sonreír levemente.

Me aparté de él ya que aún seguíamos abrazados y le miré a los ojos antes de hablar.

- ¿Crees que podamos intentarlo de nuevo? Digo, si no te importa que sea una sirena.- dije con un poco de inseguridad.

No sabía si iba a quererme como quien era en realidad o iba a huir de mí. Supongo que no todos los días descubres que tu ex novia de la cual aún sigues enamorado es una sirena.

Él sonrió entendiendo mis miedos.

- Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo separado de ti, si me alejara de ti aunque solo sea por un segundo creo que me volvería loco. Y no me importa si eres una sirena, un hada o una vampira, no me importa. Te amo tal cual eres.

Ante esa confesión ambos nos miramos y pudimos ver en los ojos del otro una esperanza que volvía a renacer y esta vez más fuerte que nunca.

Ambos dimos un paso hacia el otro y nos besamos apasionadamente mientras juntábamos nuestras manos en el aire, demostrando en ese beso todo el amor que sentíamos y que a pesar de los años seguía intacto o incluso más fuerte.

Cuando nos separamos Masahiro hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Se arrodilló delante de mí y cogió mi mano.

- Te amo Rina Toin y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y por primera vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

- Yo también te amo Masahiro Hamasaki y por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces.

Él sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

- Perdona que no tenga un anillo pero no tenía planeado este encuentro.

Sonreí tiernamente y me agaché a su altura para poder probar nuevamente esos labios que eran mi perdición.

Mientras nos besábamos no pude evitar preguntarme cómo habían cambiado las cosas tan rápidamente. Y entonces vino un nombre a mi mente.

Luchia.

Esto era algo que nunca podría olvidar y por lo que le estaría agradecida de por vida.

Después de todo tendría que agradecer que Gaito y sus diablesas crearan el pánico en el mundo marino, de no ser así jamás me habría hecho amiga de Luchia y Hanon y eso sería algo que nunca me podría perdonar.

Pues eso hubiera significado nunca venir al mundo humano por lo que jamás hubiera conocido ni el amor verdadero ni la amistad.

Amistad.

Qué bonita palabra...

**Luchia POV:**

Kaito y yo mirábamos las escenas que se representaban delante de nuestros ojos con una sonrisa feliz.

Porque ahora sí éramos completamente felices.

Estábamos sentados en la arena, Kaito detrás de mí mientras que yo apoyaba mi espalda en su pecho y él tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras acariciaba mi enorme barriga.

Porque sí, estaba embarazada. Un mini Kaito venía en camino, o una mini Luchia como decía Kaito a veces. Aún no habíamos querido saber el sexo del bebé, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

- Kaito ¿tú crees que cuando nazca nuestro bebé se enamorara también de algún humano?

Él me besó el pelo antes de contestar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No sé, teniendo en cuenta el historial... la primera en enamorarse de un humano fue Sara, luego Hanon y Rina y también Karen...

- ¿Karen?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí ¿no te lo había contado?

Kaito negó con la cabeza.

- Pues Karen se enamoró de su compañero de trabajo cuando estaba en el Polo Sur, se llamaba Subaru. Pero tuvo que dejarlo marchar. A día de hoy aún le ama y de vez en cuando lo observa desde lejos...

- Tal vez tengamos que darle un empujoncito como a Hanon y Rina para que sea feliz.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, nadie tiene porque sufrir simplemente por pertenecer a mundos diferentes. Al fin y al cabo el amor lo puede todo.

Kaito rió.

- A este paso nos van a llamar los cupidos de los siete mares.

Esta vez me uní a las risas de Kaito.

- Suena bien.- dije aún riéndome.

Me incorporé un poco para poder mirar de frente a Kaito.

- Kaito, he estado pensando y ¿qué te parecería venirnos nosotros también a vivir al mundo humano? Quiero que nuestro bebé conozca este mundo, es maravilloso.- dije mientras posaba las manos en mi barriga y la acariciaba, me encantaba sentir a nuestro bebé dentro de mí.

Aún recordaba que una vez cuando teníamos catorce años le dije que quería tener un hijo suyo y mis sueños se vieron cumplidos. No podía ser más feliz.

Kaito sonrió amorosamente.

- Yo también lo había pensado, quiero que conozca el mundo donde me enamoré de su madre. Quién me iba a decir que la sirena que me salvó siendo pequeño sería el gran amor de mi vida... aún recuerdo tu hermosa voz cantando aquel día.

Sonreí enormemente, Kaito siempre sabía que decir para sacarme una sonrisa.

- Yo también lo recuerdo.- afirmé con una sonrisa y volví a recostarme en él poniendo nuevamente mi espalda en su pecho mientras él volvía a abrazarme.

Entonces cerré los ojos y empecé a cantar recordando viejos tiempos...

_Me asomé a la superficie para poder ver los fuegos artificiales, delante de mí había un barco pero no le presté atención._

_- Ala, que guay.- dije mientras veía los fuegos artificiales maravillada.- Son como corales que se abren en el cielo._

_Cerré los ojos y empecé a cantar mi canción favorita._

**Impulsada por el viento del atardecer**

**iba yo hacia el cabo del arcoíris**

**oí una melodía antes del amanecer**

**y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar.**

_- ¿Quién canta?- dijo un niño de mi edad mientras salía a cubierta y me oía cantar.- Que voz tan bonita._

_Cuando oí la voz del niño dejé de cantar y le miré._

_- ¿Eh? Ha dicho que mi voz es bonita.- dije para mí misma con una sonrisa mientras me sonrojaba._

_- ¿Eres tú la que estaba cantando ahora mismo? Un momento, estas en el agua._

_- Eh, bueno...- balbuceé mientras sacaba a la superficie mi cola y la miraba._

_- ¡Eres una sirena!_

**Las aves ya veo volar**

**hacia oriente se alejaran.**

**Ven yo de un atajo sé para ir**

**a la isla del tesoro.**

_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por una ola gigante que azotó al barco haciendo que el niño se cayera al agua._

_Sorprendida me sumergí nuevamente en el agua y le saqué del mar. _

_Cargué su peso hasta la orilla y le dejé en la arena._

_- No te mueras, despierta.- dije a punto de llorar mientras ponía las manos en su pecho e intentaba que reaccionara.- Por favor, no te mueras._

**En el paraíso de los siete mares,**

**tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor,**

**nueva vida renacerá**

**y así podrá transmitir el amor.**

_Entonces se me ocurrió una cosa._

_Miré el colgante que llevaba en mi cuello y saqué mi perla para depositarla en el pecho del niño, justo encima de la corbata roja que llevaba, ya que iba vestido de etiqueta._

_La perla inmediatamente empezó a brillar y al fin el niño abrió los ojos y me miró._

_Yo sonreí agradecida de que hubiera despertado._

_- ¿Eres una...?- empezó a hablar._

_Entonces, me enamoré por primera vez._

**De los siete mares la melodía**

**aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir,**

**desde que yo la pude oír,**

**nunca jamás la voy a olvidar.**

Cuando terminé de cantar abrí los ojos y dije con voz firme.

- Te amo Kaito.

- Yo también te amo Luchia.- dijo en respuesta mientras acariciaba mi abultado vientre.

* * *

**La verdad es que este anime lo vi hace tiempo (cuando lo emitieron por clan) pero el otro día me dio por descargarme el último capítulo de la serie por nostalgia y al final al recordar que dejaron un final abierto se me ha ocurrido esto ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Dejad reviews con vuestra opinión, please! ^^**

**La verdad amo la pareja que forman Luchia y Kaito, en cuanto se me ocurra algo más volveré a escribir sobre este anime! :)**

**Nos vemos!! n_n**


End file.
